


i'll wait for two years to meet you for two seconds

by leevee



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Afterlife, Depression, F/M, Romance, Time Loop, Waiting, fail love confession, implied suicide, lost time memory AR
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leevee/pseuds/leevee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And Jacob served seven years for Rachel; and they seemed to him but a few days because of the love he had for her." --Genesis 29:20, English Amplified version.</p><p>(trials on Shintaro's mind if he remember every loop, and also the power of relativity)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll wait for two years to meet you for two seconds

**Author's Note:**

> Kagerou Project owned by Jin/Shizen no Teki-P  
> An alternate reality by leevee  
> The author does not take any financial profit from this story

Dalam putaran pertama, Kisaragi Shintaro sempat berpikir bahwa dia didorong oleh rasa bersalah.

Lihat saja faktanya; semua aksi bodohnya ini, termasuk keluar dari sekolah, didorong oleh perasaan tidak nyaman yang muncul setiap kali ia menginjakkan kaki di pintu gerbang. Pikirannya akan membuat kilasan Takane dan Haruka yang belajar di kerajaan--maksudnya kelas--mereka bersama Tateyama Kenjirou, atau anak sang guru yang asyik mengekorinya ke manapun ia melangkah.

Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan tindakannya.

Mengapa setelah semua yang terjadi, dia memutuskan untuk berakhir sebagai seorang _hikiNEET_ seperti sekarang?

Pasti karena perasaan bersalah yang melandanya.

* * *

Perasaan bersalah jugalah yang membuat sebuah gunting mendarat mulus ke kedalaman lehernya yang pucat.

Benar kan?

Namun perlahan-lahan, pandangannya yang menggelap kembali berwarna. Ia berdiri di suatu petang dalam kelas ketika Ayano bernapas dan tersenyum padanya.

"Lanjutkan hidupmu, Shintaro-kun."

Lalu transisi hitam membawanya mundur ke dua tahun sebelumnya.

* * *

Butuh empat putaran waktu agar pemuda ber-IQ 168 itu mengerti bahwa rasa sakit di dadanya adalah cinta.

Karena itu, hanya butuh satu putaran untuk mengetahui bahwa ia harus menanti sampai tanggal 15 Agustus untuk dapat melihat orang yang disukainya lagi; kurang dari waktu yang ditentukan, tidak akan ada apa-apa.

Namun belum ada satu pun pertemuan ketika kata  _suki_ diucapkan.

* * *

"Kapan kau akan berusaha, Shintaro-kun?" Ayano bertanya dengan lembut.

Seiring dengan jantung yang kembali berdetak dalam kebahagiaan, lelaki itu hanya menjawab, "Sampai aku tahu bagaimana cara mendapatkanmu kembali."

* * *

Walau Shintaro tahu bahwa segala sesuatunya tidak mungkin, dirinya tetap menanti selama dua tahun dalam temperatur yang sama.

"Aku harus merasakannya terus, agar tidak lupa," ujarnya.

* * *

"Aku tetap ingin ada di sini, bersamamu. Bolehkah?"

"Tidak bisa. Ayo, maju ke depan, Shintaro-kun."

Namun pemuda itu akan kembali berdiam dalam kehangatan yang sama, agar waktu pertemuannya dengan Ayano semakin lama berakhirnya.

* * *

_Inilah kegilaan jatuh cinta,_ gumamnya dalam hati, _berharap walau tiada peluang, menanti walau tiada batasan waktu._

Lalu remaja Kisaragi itu menutup galeri foto untuk melanjutkan permainannya yang terhenti oleh kantuk.

* * *

 

Kisaragi Shintaro sudah tidak bisa menghitung berapa kali putaran ini berlangsung.

Saat Ayano berkata bahwa ini yang ke-250 kalinya, ia hanya terdiam dalam genggaman tangan halus gadis bersyal merah tersebut.

* * *

Dan yang lebih parah dari anak itu,

ia jatuh cinta, namun tidak pernah bisa menyatakannya.

Tak peduli seberapa banyak ia bermimpi.

Karena jika gadis itu membalas perasaannya, intensitas degup nyawanya akan meningkat pesat dan mematahkan tulang-tulangnya yang sudah terkulai.

* * *

"Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya saat terbangun untuk memulai siklus ke-1000. "Dan aku bahkan tidak peduli apakah kau mencintaiku juga atau tidak."

Dua tahun pun berlalu bagaikan tik-tok jam yang terhempas angin.

 

 


End file.
